banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aunt Beru
Beru Whitesun spent her entire life on Tatooine. She was married to Owen Lars and helped raise Luke Skywalker. She was one of the primary victims of the Sky Guy Paradox Youth Beru was born in the small town of Anchorhead. Her father was a well-connected land owner who had political aspirations, and her mother was a candy bar heiress, known for her beauty and charity work. When her father attempted to secure the powerful, yet cushy, position as mayor of Anchorhead, he faced an unlikely foe in Ron Burgundy. While Ron's education and resources were no match for the wealthy land baron, the people of Anchorhead rejected the old guard and elected Burgundy. After this crushing political defeat, Beru's father became an outcast to Anchorhead's high society. He was forced to sell off much of his property to repay debts, and his wife left him to travel the galaxy. Knowing that her father could no longer support her, young Beru sought work with a temp agency. Temp Because she had a basic education, Beru was qualified for most work in Anchorhead, and was placed working in the Burgundy administration for the Anchorhead Bureau of Moisture and Alcohol. Her looks and friendly disposition quickly caught the eye of several members of Burgundy's cabinet, who all put forth pathetic attempts to woo her. While she found Mayor Burgundy himself to be physically attractive, his strong sexism and low intellect led her to reject his advances as well. In the face of being rejected, Burgundy began assigning her ridiculous tasks and frequently confronted her with nonsensical rants. Looking for a way out of her job, she met a young moisture farmer named Owen Lars and quickly agreed to move in with him. Life on the Farm Despite her fancy upbringing, Beru quickly adapted to life on a Tatooine moisture farm. Owen's father, Cliegg, was kind of a jerk, and his wife would not stop talking about her other son, but Beru was dedicated to working hard and pleasing her man. Shortly after Beru arrived at the farm, sandpeople attacked and captured Shmi. Beru was able to avoid capture by hiding behind a shrub. Beru took care of the day to day tasks on the farm while Cleigg and Owen tried unsuccessfully to get Shmi back. Soon after they gave up, Anakin Skywalker, Shmi's lost son, showed up looking for his mother. Beru was excited to meet Anakin's escort, Senator Amidala, because she was hoping to get some updates on galactic fashion and other girly stuff that Cleigg and Owen never wanted to talk about. Foster Care A couple of years later, Obi-Wan Kenobi showed up and gave Beru and Owen Anakin and Pade's baby to raise. Beru spent the next 17 years raising the child and trying to keep Owen from killing him. While Owen wanted Luke to stay on the farm and eventually take it over, Beru encouraged him to look beyond Tatooine. During this time, Beru's looks were ravaged by overexposure to the sun, and poor diet. Eventually, Beru, along with her husband, were killed by stormtroopers because of some stupid droid. Trivia Because she had no children of her own, Beru was thought by many locals to be infertile. In actuality, Owen was unable to impregnate her due to an unfortunate swoop bike accident in his youth. He let people believe that it was Beru's problem because he was uncomfortable talking about the nature of his accident. Category:Tatooine